Buried life
by Ilovecrimes
Summary: Tim McGee is abducted and buried alive by a pair of serial killers. Will the team find him in time? I suck at summaries. Please R
1. Prologue:Opportunities

**Hello, everyone! This story is just something I had in mind a long time. That's the problem with me. If I don't know how to continue with a story or don't find the right words, I start a new one. And here it is. I have quite a hard time, waiting for the season finale of both, NCIS and Criminal minds, so don't expect too much. But still, here it is. Sorry for grammar/spelling/vocabulary-mistakes. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any if it's characters and somehow it's getting on my nerves to say that all the time, because, honestly, did someone really believe that a little girl from nowhere in Germany owns NCIS? But I don't want to get in trouble, so I'll write that disclaimer with every chapter and every story till the day that I die.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: I will write a part of something mother Teresa said at the end of every chapter, so that part doesn't really belong to me.**

* * *

He was a hunter. He was just waiting for the right victim. It was always a surprise to him, how stupid people were. That they didn't realize, when they saw danger. He was dangerous. Not to them, most of them were boring. But other ones were special.

It took some time, to find the right victim. And he was patient. His hunting area was a small coffee shop. It was perfect. There was no disadvantage(Except that he started to hate coffee, because he had to drink it all the time, if he didn't want to be chucked out) and he was optimistic, that he would find the right target. Soon.

He stared at the entrance and took absent minded a sip of his coffee. Suddenly, he saw him. He looked completely ordinary but at the same time did stand out of the crowd. The man was tall and seemed to have lost a lot of weight in a short time. He couldn't exactly tell, why that guy was the right victim, he just knew it.

The man, he called himself _the master_, watched how the other man ordered four coffee's and a croissant. He watched how he smiled at the woman, when she brought everything and watched, how he turned around to walk out. The master had studied him very careful, the whole time. He had noticed a gun. The man wanted to hide it, but the master was very experienced. That guy really made it easy for him.

After the man had managed to open the door without spilling his coffee, the master stood up. He smiled.

It was time to hunt.

_**Life is an opportunity, benefit from it!**_

* * *

**If you read this than you just read the first chapter of my new story. Thank you. Please review. And I hope the weather is good where you live 'cause in Germany, it's raining. Very much.**


	2. Chapter 1: Beauty

**So, that's the second chapter or the first real chapter, that depends on how you see it. I hope that you like the story. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters, that didn't really changed and is probably not going to change. I just own the story, my head and the morbid wish to hurt my McGee. **

**Thank you for reading(If you're reading this, what you probably are, because if not, you couldn't read this...)**

* * *

McGee sighed. Tony just called and said that he should get coffee for everyone and something to eat only for Tony. Tony and Ziva were kind of angry with him because he managed to "escape" work yesterday and went home on time while his co-workers were stuck in the office with an angry Gibbs. He was angry because they had a very hard case and no clue. And the coffee machine was broken. That was a bad mix so McGee just hurried to get everything, because being late to work could probably mean a slow, agonising and very painful death.

When he went out of the coffee shop and to his car he didn't notice the man who stood up and followed him. When he reached his Porsche, he suddenly sensed someone behind him. He quickly put the coffee on the roof of the car and turned around, while he tried to grab his weapon, but the other person pushed him hard against the car and grabbed the gun first. Before Tim could organize himself again, he felt the barrel pressed against his chest.

"Be quiet, get in the car!" ordered his attacker. McGee nodded and moved to the other side. He then climbed in the drivers seat and waited, his hands slightly raised. The man got in the car too, Tim's gun still in his hands. McGee thought. He had to find a way out of it. Or at least he had to find a way to inform the team.

"Drive!"

McGee nodded and pulled the key out of his pocket, with shaking hands. As soon as he started to drive, the other man gave instructions. Tim focused his eyes on the street and prayed that the man might not notice how he slowly, carefully pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Thank god he was left handed and kept his cell phone in his left pocket. Without looking he felt the keyboard and counted the keys. He then dialed one number on speed dial and waited. He had to make sure that Gibbs wasn't saying anything, when he'd put the phone on speaker.

When he did it he quickly said something, to signale his boss that he had to be quiet. "Where do we drive next?" he asked. "Shut up, I will tell you!" was the harsh response. McGee somehow wondered how the man wanted to shoot him, if he did something wrong, without dying in the crash(Which somehow is the way Shannon and Kelly Gibbs died), but he didn't really want to try. "Shall I turn on the radio?" he asked, happily. Of cause, he wasn't happy but somehow he now just wanted to, well, tease that man. Tony would be so proud.

"I said shut up, and now turn right!"

Tim nodded, now silent again. But he wasn't for long, because he wanted to inform Gibbs of his situation with all the details. Though he could just hope that Gibbs didn't hang up the phone before he put it on speaker.

"What do you want?"

"I thought I told you to shut up! Just drive, or I'll shoot you!"

Tim almost smiled. The guy told Gibbs exactly what Tim wanted him to tell. He would smile, but given that it was _his_ life, he didn't really felt to do so.

After a few more instructions, the man ordered him to stop the car. It was a abandoned backstreet. That wasn't encouraging.

"Get out!"

_He is not a friend of many words!_ thought Tim(Sorry if I got that wrong but that's something we say in Germany and I just translated it, while I have actually NO idea what you say in America or where ever). He dropped the cell phone in the footwell, so that the man wouldn't notice it and opened the door. After he got out, the man pressed the gun, Tim's own gun, against his back and shoved him forward. Tim looked back at his car and for the first time really began to fear for his life.

* * *

Tony had stomachache(I hope that's the right word). He worked the whole day and night and everything he had to eat was some chocolate from the vending machine and that was not so good for his stomach. But he didn't dare to complain and certainly not to ask for any real food. At least McGee would get him something. In that moment Gibbs phone rang.

"What?" he asked as soon as he picked it up. "Poor caller!" Tony whispered to Ziva, who smiled.

"Who is there?" Gibbs asked. He looked at the display of the phone to check the number. "McGee?" Tony and Ziva frowned. Gibbs didn't seem to think a lot, he just looked very annoyed. Suddenly, Gibbs' expression changed. He listened quietly to something and then signaled Tony to trace the call. Tony exchanged glances with Ziva, before he started.

"Got him, boss!" Gibbs didn't look up for a while. Tony chose to ignore it and just followed McGee's cell phone. Suddenly it came to a stop. It was just a few seconds later, that Gibbs hang up the phone. He stood up.

"Did you find him, DiNozzo?" Tony nodded. "Good!" said Gibbs and stormed to the elevator. Tony and Ziva quickly followed.

"What's going on, Gibbs?" asked Ziva. "I'll explain in the car!" answered the ex-marine. He then pressed the button of the elevator and soon, they were on their way.

Tim and his captivator were far away from the car now. McGee carefully watched his surroundings, he wanted to miss nothing. But at the same time, he had just one thing in his mind.

_I don't want to die. I want to live, I want to live! I have to survive!_ That seemed to be the most important thing right now.

_**Life is beauty, admire it.**_

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I will try to update soon. Sorry, I know it's not so good and there are probably a lot mistakes. It stopped raining and I'm happy now, but I'd be even more happy, if you review this story. **


	3. Chapter 2: Bliss

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to everyone for the alerts and reviews. You made my day. Please Review. Dankeschön!(Yeah that was german, it means Thank you)**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don't own NCIS or any of its characters.**

* * *

Tony didn't say a word. He was quiet ever since they heard Gibbs' explanation in the car. It was something that didn't happen a lot. Still, Ziva and Gibbs didn't enjoy it, they would have been grateful for every word that kept them from thinking about the fact that Tim might be dead by now. Tony didn't hear the actual phone conversation, but what he heard from Gibbs was really enough. Someone with a gun had Tim. He forced him out of the car and they had no clue where they were now. Tony just hated that moments. Kate being shot, Ducky being abducted by Vincent Hanlan and his mother, Gibbs in a coma, Ziva as a captive of Saleem Ulman and now this. It was not fair. The worst thing was that there was nothing they could do. Maybe they found the car, maybe they found prints and could identify the asshole, but that wouldn't help them find him and McGee. Unless they found Tim's body(And he really hoped that that wouldn't be the case) they were completely clueless where his partner was. His friend.

Suddenly the car came to a stop. Tony turned his head. They were on, well, the crime scene, a little bit to quick to be legal, but for once, Tony didn't care for the ruthless driving of his boss, he actually appreciated it. Tim's car stood abandoned in a small street. No sign of McGee or any other persons. They moved closer and peeked inside. No one. Exactly what they expected. Still, Tony was a bit disappointed.

He put on his gloves and started to examine the car, trying to ignore the fact, that it was McGee's. The fact, that McGee was in danger. They found his phone in the footwell and four cold coffee's and a croissant on the backseat(I know, I forgot the coffee on the car roof in the last chapter but let's just pretend I put it in his car). Tony suddenly felt guilty. He didn't exactly know it, but it appeared that the man attacked him after he stopped at the coffee shop. And Tim had been there because Tony sent him. But that thought just distracted him, so Tony decided that he could feel guilty later.

They found Tim's backpack in the trunk, but that was everything they got except for a dog leash, also in the trunk, for Jethro, the german shepherd. They took fingerprints from the handle on the passenger side. Tony looked through McGee's backpack. It wasn't really necessary but he just wanted to have something to do. Suddenly he found a photo. It was one of the last Christmas party. Everyone was there, even Palmer. They had been at Abby's apartment. McGee and Palmer didn't stay very long because they wanted to go to back to Breena and Sarah, but they had enough time to take the picture. Tony smiled weakly. Tim carried it around, all the time. His gaze fell on Abby. He had no idea how they would tell her, that McGee was gone.

"Tony?"

He turned around and hurried back to Ziva, determined to know what she found. It was just a bit mud in the floor on the passenger's side. But it could help, maybe it could tell them where the man lived. And Abby could turn a "Maybe" in an "Of cause". That was now everything they could hope of. Blurred prints and mud. That was really not much.

* * *

McGee had an idea where he was but if he couldn't contact his team, then it wouldn't be of any use. He wasn't blindfolded, which he appreciated on the one hand, on the other hand it meant that that man wasn't worried that Tim might recognize him later. That meant that there would probably be no later.

"Go!" ordered the man.

He did that from time to time. Not because Tim stopped, just to remind him that he was still there and still had the upper hand. Tim suppressed a smile. Rule #16, if someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it. Hard to do, given the circumstances.

"Not there, there!"

The man roughly pushed him left. Tim glanced back at him but said nothing. He had a feeling that that man sought every occasion to shove him and shout at him. Not a nice person at all. Tim thought back. When he awoke he was actually _happy!_ The day started good. That seemed to be years ago.

"Go!" Tim sighed.

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were in the elevator on their way down to Abby's lab. After that they would stop by at autopsy. Jimmy was not there, he was on vacation with Breena. That meant Ducky and Abby were left. It would certainly not be pleasant.

_Ding!_ As soon as they strode out of the elevator and walked into the lab they were greeted by loud music. Abby spotted them quickly and turned it off. "Hey, I re-checked the evidence you gave me on the case, but I found nothing. I can try it again, maybe with a bit caffeine?" She looked at Gibbs as if the expected him to conjure a _Caf-Pow!_ out of the air. Gibbs took a step forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Abby, something happened," he said. He looked back at the others and then at the goth, again. She looked at him, her eyes wide. By now, she probably noticed that Tim wasn't with them, but still.

"Abby, someone abducted McGee. We found his car abandoned and have a bit evidence for you to check. Abby, I'm, I'm sorry!" She shook her head. "No...Oh my god!" she said.

"How?" her voice was now very quiet. "We don't know it exactly!" Answered Gibbs. The others nodded in agreement. That wasn't really a lie, they didn't know every detail and Abby would find out everything soon enough. Right now, that was not so important. They saw a few tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving black line of mascara. Abby hugged Gibbs but soon released him again. She wiped the tears away and looked at Tony and Ziva.

"You have evidence for me?" she asked, with a shaking voice. Tony nodded and gave her the prints they took and the few other things they found in the car. The car itself would be here soon, so Abby could examine it herself.

She held the bag with the mud in her hands. "What's that?" she asked. "Dirt." "I know Tony, but where did you get that from?" she didn't sound sad anymore, right now she sounded angry. But that was her way to deal with it. Though she'd surely cry later, when they were gone. The goth put everything on her table and grabbed Bert. She squeezed him tightly and then turned to the MCRT again.

"Inside the car!" answered Ziva. Abby just nodded and took everything. She breathed in and out once and then started to work.

* * *

Ducky's reaction was a bit calmer, but he still looked shocked and very concerned.

"Do you know who the man was? Maybe it was someone who held a grudge against you?" he asked.

"Even if that were the case, there are too much people who do, including some of the persons in this building," said Tony. No one laughed at his joke, Tony wasn't even sure they noticed it.

"But you will find a way to find Timothy, right?"

"We will have to wait for the results of the prints and the mug, Duck." "The mug?" Tony smiled weakly. "Don't ask, Ducky!" he said.

"We'll try everything, Duck!" The ME nodded and followed them with a concerned glance as they left autopsy again.

* * *

Tim stumbled and almost fell. At least the guy didn't comment on that. He started to feel very desperate. His only hope was, that his team would find him on time. He silently cursed himself. He should have tried to put he phone back in his pocket. Okay, he didn't really have time for that, but still. They would be able to trace him. But he trusted his team. He trusted Gibbs. He always solved the case.

The thought of his team was encouraging. He smiled slightly at the thought of Abby, Ziva and Tony, Ducky, Gibbs and Palmer.

Rule #15: Always work as a team. His team was the best. He was sure that they'd find him. Sooner or later.

_**Life is bliss, taste it.**_

* * *

**Good, „Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen"(I hope you enjoyed it), I will stop talking German now. **

**I just saw the episode „Till death do us part". Is it wrong that I'm sad because Cole died? I know he's evil, but I'm so in love with that guy. Sorry, that was a spoiler...ooops!**

**Please review, I hope no one is disappointed, I just wanted(or needed) to get this chapter done. I will try to update soon. And I'm very sorry, something is wrong and somehow there are words missing everywhere. I try to fix the problem, but it didn't really work. Oh, I fixed the problem. And the quotation marks in both chapters, because they were VERY wacky. And I deleted a word to much. That's the chapter I want!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Dream

**Yes, new chapter. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I need more of that!**

**A/N: I REALLY love quotations. Not just the part from mother Teresa. There are always quotes that inspire me to write chapters. This time it was this one:**

„**No passion so effectually robs the mind of all its powers of acting and reasoning as fear."(Edmund Burke)**

**Disclaimer: I own NCIS and all the characters-wait, no I don't. Not a single thing. Too bad.**

* * *

They had reached their destination half an hour ago. It had been very surprising, because they had met another person there. Tim didn't really pay attention, but he noticed that that other man called the grumpy-gun-guy, that was the nickname Tim gave his abductor, the _master_. That was very confusing. But in fact everything about this was confusing. He had no idea why they took him and they didn't look like terrorists. And the skew hut where he was now was neither a special place nor really hidden. It was just a small building.

After they had arrived, the other man, most likely some kind of _apprentice_, had bound his hands behind his back locked him in a small room. Now, Tim lay on the side, which was actually the most comfortable position, and thought. Not about a way out, that wouldn't lead to anything, because he was unarmed and outnumbered. He thought about the things that were about to happen. He couldn't tell what they would do next. All he knew was that his future didn't look good. And he couldn't help but feel sorry. What if he died now, before he could even say goodbye to his friends and to Sarah. It was just crappy. Everything was crappy.

* * *

Sarah McGee sat in the library. They had called her. They told her per phone call that her brother was missing. And now, now she was alone. She hadn't spoken to any of the other students about it, she just skipped class and tried to realize what happened. She had always been so proud of him. She had been so proud that her brother, her clever, geeky older brother, was a federal agent. That he solved crimes, that he served his country. But now was the first time Sarah actually understood how dangerous his job was. That he put his life on the line, all the time. Unfortunately, she noticed it a bit too late.

* * *

"You are a terrible person, Tony!"

He turned to Ziva who was facing him with an angry looked that rivaled Gibbs.

"What do you mean?" "You called her. You told her on the phone that her brother is missing and we have no idea where he is. That's not nice!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't waste any time, and in fact, Gibbs just said `Inform Sarah`, so..." He shrugged. Sarah was the smallest of his worries right now.

"You're a heartless person, Tony DiNozzo!" He smiled. "You're the one to talk!" "What? What is that supposed to mean? You are going to regret that you said that, Tony!"

"He can regret later, fighting won't help McGee!" interrupted Gibbs. Ziva nodded. Tony decided not to be angry with her. She was just stressed because of Tim's disapperance. They all were. It was very hard, especially because they had no clue. Neither about the perpetrator nor about the _why_ and _where_. All they could hope of was that Abby found something. That's why they were going to her lab now.

"Hey, do you have any news? Did you find him?" asked the goth, as soon as they entered the room. Tony sadly shook his head. She sighed.

"I'm so sorry, but I didn't find anything. I really tried, but...The mug is just mug, it doesn't tell me what I need to know. And the prints, well, I checked the whole car but I just found Tim's, Sarah's and some of yours. And a few I couldn't identify but that doesn't help either." Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They all knew what that meant. They had nothing, absolutely nothing.

* * *

The good thing about his new situation was, if there was anything good about it at all, that they didn't hurt him. It was as if they wanted to keep him in the best condition, well not, really, but they surely wanted to keep him unharmed. Tim didn't dare to think about the reason for that kindness. He was sure he would find it out soon enough. He had spent the whole day here and so he had enough time to think about everything. He came to the conclusion that the apprentice was more dangerous to him. The only thing that seemed to hold him back from kicking Tim everytime he did something wrong like moving or talking, was the master. He didn't say anything, it was just his presence. He seemed to be very important for the apprentice. Although Tim hated the master just as much as the other man he was grateful for everytime he was there. He felt a bit safer then, though the apprentice didn't hurt him when he wasn't there either.

But there was something else. They were often outside. He didn't know what they were doing, but after hearing a few of their conversations he came to the conclusion that they prepared something, something for him. As grateful as he was for the fact that they didn't do anything to him the whole day, as fearful was he about what they planned to do. What they prepared.

No, that wasn't right. He was much more afraid than grateful. He almost wished that they just told him what it was, no matter how terrible it might be. It was this waiting. Waiting always drove him nuts. People thought that he was very patient, because he could sit at his computer for hours, waiting for something, but that was completely different. When he did that, he always knew the goal and it helped him keep his head clear, because he knew why he waited. And he knew that it was worth it. But this...He couldn't stand to do nothing. It was almost like a little lamb, waiting to be brought to the butcher.

Yeah, that fit it. That was how he felt. And it wasn't a good feeling. His arms and shoulders, in fact his whole body, hurt because of the uncomfortable position he kept the entire day and his stomach was completely empty because they didn't give him anything to eat, just a little bit water. The last time he had a bit food was when he ate breakfast and he just had a yogurt. Maybe they wanted to starve him to death. That wasn't a good way to die. And it would be kind of pointless, after all, they abducted a federal agent. And there was still this whole thing with master and apprentice. The question was, what did the master teach his student? It could be nothing good, that was clear, but he had a feeling that it was important to the outcome of this.

Well, there was no way to find that out right now, so he could just concentrate on a way out, though he knew it was pointless. It was a good thing to keep himself busy and he could use every distraction.

Tim didn't exactly know how long he'd stay there. That depended on the time they needed to finish their preparations, but no matter how long it would be, his team had to hurry to safe him. Because that was everything right now. Trust. Trust in the skills of his team.

Tim was very tired. Maybe it was the stress, because at this time of the day(he could actually only guess the time) he usually wasn't tired. But what was usual about this? Maybe he could sleep a bit, just a bit.

But in that moment the apprentice came back in. He was very loud. Great. After drinking a bit water(That guy may behave like he would drink beer for living, but he didn't even took coffee, just water) he sat down at the small table. He seemed a bit exhausted but Tim didn't really care about his well-being. He didn't care about Tim's either. But their was something else, except exhaustion. Tim noticed some kind of eagerness or anticipation. What ever the man was looking forward to, it was surely very bad for Tim.

But in fact, Tim wasn't really trying to figure it out. He didn't want to know how gruesome they'd kill him. Not anymore. Every second in the hut brought different emotions. Sometimes it was anger, sometimes impatience, but most of the time just fear. And that fear kept him from thinking clearly. He had an entire day to observe, but still wasn't a lot farther than before because he was afraid. The whole time. It hadn't been so worse at the beginning, but now...Now that he knew that they weren't going to send him home again. Now that he knew that he wouldn't find a way to escape. That he was reliant to the mercy of this obviously crazy people.

Tim hated to be afraid. Of cause everyone hated that, but he was a federal agent. He wasn't supposed to be afraid. He was supposed to stay calm. Well, it was to late for that now. He was already afraid. Tim sighed and tried to find an at least a little bit more comfortable position and then, with a lest glance over to the apprentice, closed his eyes.

And soon, he was deep asleep.

_**Life is a dream, realize it.**_

* * *

**Oh, new chapter online. I know, it's not very much. And not so good. But I was already later than usual, and I wanted to get the chapter finished. That was really hard for me to write. I NEVER really finished one of my longer story's, I still, think about them, but I stop writing but now that I actually have an audience I think I have to. But at the same time it's fun. I enjoy it. I'd enjoy it even more, if you review the chapter. I will try to update soon.**

**I have NO idea what time it is where you live, but it's night where I live, so I will finish this quickly and go to sleep. Which is what I should do at around 3am.**

**Oh, and a little warning: I will write more quotations in the fat black text at the beginning of a chapter(What is it called again?), because, like I said, I just LOVE them. So: Be prepared. **

**Thank you for your time. Good night!**


	5. Chapter 4: Challenge

**Hey everyone! I want to tell you that I have a strict "Two Reviews or more, or I don't update" Policy. So you know what to do. Pentecost is soon, and I will be gone till Wednesday but afterwards I will start writing again. Thank you for alerts and reviews and whatever...**

**It took me longer than last time to write this chapter. Bad, but at least I wrote it, and that's something! Right! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Now you probably understood it! : )**

* * *

Abby was in her lab and stared at one of the computer screens. Nothing! Nothing, nothing, nothing! She needed results! She had expanded the search. Now, she looked through the interpol database. That could take a while and she knew it, but her lack of patience was no wonder considering the circumstances. She turned around on her chair and considered what to do till she got a match. Or didn't get one.

Her stuffed hippo Bert sat next to a little wooden cat¹ on a shelve behind her. Loud music was blaring through the lab, Abby didn't listen to it but it somehow helped her to concentrate. She grabbed Bert and turned her chair again. She had promised herself that she wouldn't start sobbing again but that promise was very hard to keep. Suddenly the music stopped.

Abby immediately turned her chair again and jumped out. "Gibbs!" she yelled. "Did you find him? What do you want? Do you have new evidence?" The investigator shook his head.

"No. I was just checking if you have anything for me, Abbs!" She nodded and grabbed one of the coffee cups and showed it Gibbs.

"I found out in which branch he bought this! You could..."

"...check if someone has seen anything! Thanks, Abbs!" She nodded and quickly gave him the information.

"Are you okay, Abby?" he suddenly asked. She looked up. "Ye-yes! It's okay. I'm fine as long as you bring him back safe and sound!"  
Gibbs nodded slowly. "I'll try."

He then kissed her on the cheek and walked out again. But instead of smiling at his gesture as usual Abby looked at him with concern. After he was gone, the goth turned on the music again and went back to work.

* * *

"Looks like el jefe is not the only coffee addicted in DC." joked Tony, when they entered the full coffee shop. No one reacted in any way to his comment, and the senior agent didn't really find it funny too. The situation was just to crappy to crack jokes. Or to laugh.

Tony turned around to check if Ziva and Gibbs were still with him when he heard loud shouts of protest because his boss fought(and literally fought) to get to the counter. Tony and Ziva followed him, muttering apologies to the ranting customers.

"Sorry Sir, but you have to wait, you can't just..."

"NCIS!" interrupted Gibbs, showing his badge. The seller frowned. "What is NCIS?" he asked. Usually he found it annoying-and a bit embarrassing, that the people didn't know what NCIS was, but this time, Gibbs couldn't care less.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service! I want to ask you a few questions!" The young man looked at the customers, who started whispering, and then back to Gibbs. "Naval Criminal...Sir, I'm sorry, but I know no one in the Navy. Well, my great-grandfather was a marine, but he died from cancer and I don't think that..."

"Do you know this man?" interrupted Gibbs(again :P), while he held up a picture of McGee. The seller shrugged. "Don't think so."

"He was here, this morning!" said Tony. Gibbs stared at the seller with a glance, that made the man step back, involuntary. "I'm sorry, but I came at 1pm, that wasn't during my shift, if you want to know something, you have to ask Linda!"

* * *

After a bit more uncomfortable conversation with the seller, his name was Steve, or Stan, Tony didn't only remembered that it started with "St", Steward?(OMG, I have to laugh so hard right now, because I googled names with St and I found (on a german page) Stein! That means stone in German, OMG, I can't believe that some people call their son Stein! xD !)

However, St... gave them the number of his colleague Linda Jenkins as well as an address and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva immediately left to pay her a visit. Gibbs didn't want to call her, because her statement "isn't trustworthy on the phone".

After they knocked, a blond woman, who looked as young as St... , opened and eyed them curious. "Yes?" she asked. Her voice was a bit shrill and annoying but at all she seemed to be a much more useful person to ask, than her colleague.

"NCIS, can we come in?" said Gibbs. She looked at his badge and nodded.

"How can I help you?" she asked, after they all sat down on the big red couch. Gibbs pulled out the picture of McGee again and held it up. "Do you know this man?"  
Linda smiled. "Yes, that's Tim. I don't know his surname, though. He comes sometimes and he is always very nice. He came today too. I mean, to the shop where I work, not to my place, I don't know him that good. He ordered...four coffees and something to eat." Tony nodded and she smiled even brighter. But suddenly, the smile faded and she looked from Gibbs to Tony and back to Gibbs. "What happened? Did he do something?"

"No, Ma'am, he...he disappeared. Do you have seen anything important when he was there? Did you see anyone who acted suspicious?" asked Ziva. Linda thought briefly.

"No, not really. Oh wait, yes. Stan was there too. When Tim left, he left as well, just out of nothing. It could be coincidence, but I just noticed it because Stan had been there since I opened the shop today. But like I said, it could be coincidence. I don't think that Stan would do something bad to anyone."

"Rule #39 There is no such thing as coincidence!" She frowned at Gibbs' reply. "What?" "Never mind, who's Stan?" asked Tony. Linda smiled again, not so bright, but a little bit. "Stanley O'Conner. I don't know a lot about him, but he is often in the shop and drinks tons of coffee. One of our best customers." Gibbs, Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. If they REALLY got a name, it would be fantastic. Their fist real lead in this case.

"Thank you, Miss Jenkins. We will call you, if we have any more questions." With that they left again and drove back to the headquarter.

* * *

"Stanley O'Conner is a false name, I found a few but they are most likely not the one we're looking for!" reported Tony. They hadn't expected much more, but it was disappointing. Ziva looked through her computer as well, Gibbs just came back from reporting to Vance. "There is an old one in Wisconsin and some kind of company in New York, but nothing useful," she agreed. Gibbs sighed frustrated. He shortly thought about the next step, there wasn't much more to do, but they couldn't leave anything unchecked, especially in this situation.

"Okay, maybe he's a serial kill...a serial offender! Check the database for crimes similar to this!" Even if it was, it wouldn't help very much in finding Tim and his captivator, but it was good to have something to do.

"On it, Boss"

_**Life is a challenge, meet it.**_

* * *

**¹In case you didn't get the reference: Following to Doug Reilly there is a small cat figure, that appears in every episode of NCIS. It is very hard to find, but some were already found(Not by me, by other fans) You can find a link, when you google NCIS Cat.  
**

**A lot of information(don't worry, the site is written in english) + some screenshots and the episodes where we found the cat.  
**

**You see: German Fans are sometimes VERY crazy!**

**However:**

**That was short. And bad. But I had to get it updated, because I can't do it tomorrow and I will be gone afterwards. You know what to do, although there was no Tim in this chapter  
**

**EDIT: I'm sorry, most of the spelling mistakes aren't even my fault, for some reason, some words or letters just disappear when I upload it.  
**


End file.
